Trapped (Zane Miller 10)
Trapped is the 6th Episode of Zane Miller 10 Plot Zane gets trapped in an abandoned alien bunker. Ren and Sarah have to find a way to save him. Zane tries to use his aliens, but they are no good. As he explores the plcae he finds out it's an old spaceship and there is someone trapped there with him. Story The Episode starts with Zane and Sarah walking trough the forest. They are talking. Than Sarah notices something Metalic in the distance, Zane suggest it could be just scrap metal, but they decide to check it out. When they get closer to it, it starts to resemble an enternce, like there is something under it. Zane questions if he should open it, bt he tries anyways. He attempts to open it, but fails, so instead he goes Four Arms and opens it. He detransforms and slips falling inside. He lets out a little Scream. Sarah watches as Zane falls and runs to the edge, but just as she gets a glipse of him, the lid closes and Zane is stuck. Sarah yells that she will go find Ren, but Zane doesn't hear her. Inside the bunker, Zane transforms into Heatblast to light things up in there. he looks for something that could be a lightswitch. He cant find one, so instead he just sets the ground on fire. Than he transforms into Four Arms. He charges at the door. he pounds it, Hits it multiple times, even tries to tear it out. Nothing works and after a while, he detransforms. Meanwhile, Sarah and Ren are running trough the forest towards the bunker. They Reach the bunker. Ren absorbs the material of it and crafts his hand into a blade. and he strikes the door. He imideatly returns to normal and shakes his hand in pain. He abosrbs the material again, this time enhancing his hand with Mana. He strike the lid again, but gets the same result. Ren gest up and ask Sarah to give him her hand. She does so and they both charge their Mana, delivering a powerful blast to the lid. Smoke creates from it, but when in clears, the lid is still there. Ren ask Sarah about how Zane got it and she replies saying taht he used Four Arms Inside the bunker, Zane is once again Heatblast. He waslking forwards into the coridor that leades out of the entrence room. He notices a door. It says control room over it, but it's clocked. Zane thinks that a bunker shouldn't have a control room. Than he hears footsteps, loud and heavy, down the hallway. He gets a little scared, but keeps on walking. Than while walking, he turns to look at the right and sees a robot,and it falls right on him. Zane Screams and dodges the broken robot. He turns to walk forward and is suprsides my a real robot. The Robot strikes him knocking him back. The Robot comes closer. Heatblast gets up and jumps on the robots Head and tears it out. The Robot falls to the ground. Than suddenly the whole place lights up. Electricity is up. Zane closely looks at the Mark on the head. Techadon. Outside the bunker Ren and Sarah look at the bunker door simply opening. They both go inside and look around for Zane. Ren absorbs the material of the wall and they both run into the coridor. Soon they reach Zane, who is no longer transformed. They all walk forward. Zane asks about hwo they got in, and Ren replies saying that the door simply opened. They are then suprised by an other techadon Robot. Zane tells Ren, who charges at the robot, to cut off his head, but it doesn't work. The Techadon simply throws Ren across the hallway. Zane Turns into Four Arms and charges at the Techadon. He rips out the Techadon's hands and knocks him down. Than his jumps on him and punches a whole trough the robots chest. They keep on moving with Ren already catched up. Soon they are greeted by 2 more robots, this time they are Red. Zane attempts the same move on one of them, but it doesn't work. Zane gets knocked back, while Ren charges at him. Sarah enhances Ren's hands just as he punches the robot and Ren manages to strikes his blade arm inside, yet he can't get it out. The Techadon slams Ren into the wall braking his blade arm and walks on forward. The walk towards Sarah, but Zane, now detransformed, pulled her out of the way. The techadons wet towards the exit. The 3 run forwards untill they reach a big room that looks like a factory. It's fully oprational and is making more robots. They look for something that could be a control station and they find it. They go to it, but no one understands hwo to work it. Ren suggest to smash it, but Zane says no. He transforms into Smart Toad and thinks for a bit. He realises what must be done to stop it from ever being started again. he taps some buttons and smacks the omnitrix. Out comes Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak questions this trandformation and And tells Sarah and Ren that it's an accident. He wonders if Ghostfreak can poses machine, but than he realises he knows what must be done, and that can be done with mana, so he asks Ren if he can posses him, since he can't explain what must be done. He merges with Ren and Ren now appears to have Ghostfreak like eyes and his skin is paler. He than charges his hands with Mana and blasts the michine. The Mchine sparks and the lighs on it shut down, but the robots keep on being build. Than he runs and charges at the "box" that the ready robots come out and he, with mana charged hands, runs in and strikes something. and explosion happens and Ren gets blasted off. he lands next to Sarah and Ghostfreak exist his body. Ghosfreak detransforms and helps Ren get up. The Factory stops working and the 3 leave it saying that they should go find the 2 Techadons. Sarah and Ren are outside the bunker looking for the Techadons. Zane as Accelerate dashes in and detransforms. He tells the others that he couldn't find them anywhere. They decide to leave it for an other day, since it's already dark out and the Techadons seem to be after a single target. THE END Characters Heroes *Zane Miller *Ren Smith *Sarah Knight Villains *Techadon Robots Aliens Used *Four Arms (x3) *Ghostfreak (First Appearance) (Accidental, Intended alien was Megawatt) *Heatblast (x2) *Smart Toad *Accelerate Trivia *This episode is an original episode and isn't based of any of the canon original series episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Zane Miller 10 Category:Zane Miller 10 Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 54